Summer Time
by Kirei Atsuka
Summary: Sakura dan Naruto merupakan sabahat sejak kecil dan tak terpisahkan. Tapi bagaimana sikap Naruto saat menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda yang membuat Sakura mulai menjauh darinya? Warning: insite. NaruSaku for friendship, SasuSaku for slight. RnR?


Summer Time

Naruto© Mas-Kis

Author: Kirei Atsuka

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Little bite romance…

Warning: AU, OOC, Misstypo(s), etc.

Don't like, don't read.

Enjoy it…

Teriknya sinar matahari menjelang akhir musim panas yang menyengat, mau tidak mau memaksa sepasang anak remaja menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka yang sedari tadi menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain basket, memilih naik ke atas rumah pohon-yang di bangun di atas sebuah pohon yang menjadi tiang ring basket dan berteduh di dalamnya.

Di dalam rumah kecil yang cukup nyaman itu, pemuda dengan rambut blondenya yang mencuat, memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai rumah pohon yang dingin karena terbuat dari kayu. Sementara, gadis sebayanya sibuk mencari sesuatu ditumpukan barang yang berserakan di sudut rumah pohon.

Peluh keringat yang membasahi wajahnya yang putih, serta rambutnya yang berwarna unik-warna pink soft, tidak menurunkan semangatnya untuk berburu 'harta karunnya' di dalam tumpukan benda-benda tidak terpakai itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh, menatap pemuda blonde itu sekilas, dan kembali berkutat dengan kesibukannya.

''Aku sedang mencari kipas tangan dari kertas yang kubawa kemarin, Naruto.''

''Oh.~''

Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, kini Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan berniat untuk terlelap dengan melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantal.

Suara serangga musim panas yang khas, membuat pemuda blonde itu tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk bisa terlelap. Selang beberapa menit, suara dengkuran pelan mulai terdengar. Bisa ditebak suara itu berasal dari Naruto.

Sakura akhirnya menyerah dengan tumpukan barang itu, kipas kertas yang dicarinya tidak ketemu juga. Kipas yang dibelinya di festival musim panas minggu lalu sudah lenyap dari rumah pohon. Seingat Sakura, Ia meninggalkan kipas itu di situ, tempat di mana Naruto tertidur pulas.

Sakura curiga bahwa Naruto membawanya saat acara memanggang di rumah Naruto dua hari yang lalu. Ya, sepertinya Sakura sangat yakin kipas itu ikut masuk dalam panggangan karena ulah Naruto. Karena saat itu, Minato-ayah Naruto menjadi marah-marah tidak jelas karena Naruto membuat ikan-ikan yang sedang dipanggang itu hangus seketika.

Emeraldnya kini menatap sosok blonde yang tengah tidur pulas dengan nyamannya, sepertinya panasnya cuaca tidak membuat Naruto ambil pusing, mungkin daripada ngomel kepanasan, tidur adalah hal lebih baik. Melihat sahabatnya yang tengah terlelap, sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepala gadis tomboy itu, Ia mengambil sebuah jepitan jemuran-yang entah mengapa bisa berada di situ dan menjepitkannya di hidung Naruto yang tengah tidur dengan mulut menganga.

Tak ada reaksi yang berarti, hanya saja Sakura harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar suara tawanya tidak terdengar. Mungkin baginya adalah hal yang lucu melihat sahabat blondenya tidur dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata itu.

Sakura tidak tahu mau menamai ekspresi lucu Naruto dengan nama apa. Mm… Blonde pengap, mungkin?

DRRTT DRRTT DRRTT …

Ponsel Sakura bergetar perlahan di lantai yang terbuat dari papan itu, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya guna meraih benda berbentuk segiempat itu, ditekannya tombol '_open'_ membaca sebuah pesan yang baru masuk ke ponselnya.

Alisnya menaut bingung, 'ibu?'

Sakura menekan tombol '_open_' dan membaca pesan dari ibunya dengan seksama.

"_Sakura, ayo pulang dan makan siang! Ajak Naruto juga."_

Sakura kemudian menekan tombol '_reply_' dan membalasnya dengan kata '_ya_' dan menekan tombol '_send_'.

Setelah ada pemberitahuan pesan terkirim, Sakura beranjak keluar dan menuruni tangga yang terbuat dari kayu dan di paku pada batang pohon. Sakura akhirnya bisa tertawa lepas, namun dengan suara pelan saat Ia sampai dibawah. Ia heran, Naruto tahan saja tidur dengan hidung dijepit seperti itu.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Hmmph… Hmph…

Wajah Naruto mulai menunjukkan ekspresi aneh, sepertinya Ia mulai kesulitan bernapas. Di alam bawah sadarnya Ia bermimpi tenggelam di air keruh dengan mulut yang di tutup oleh gurita raksasa berwarna pink dengan wajahnya yang tertawa bagai drakula. Sungguh pemuda yang malang.

Hmmph… Hmmphhh….

Naruto berguling-guling bagai orang sesak napas, benar-benar keadaan yang membuat miris. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar berhasil atas ide gilanya itu.

"HAHHUU HIDAK HISA HENAPAA, SAHUHA HOLOOOOONGGGGG!"

(Translate: Aku tidak bisa bernapas, Sakura tolooonggg!)

Naruto terbangun dengan keadaan napas terengah, Ia melempar jepit yang sejak beberapa menit sudah bertengger manis di atas hidungnya ke sembarang arah.

Dengan nyawa yang masih terkumpul setengah, Naruto cengo untuk sesaat. Hal yang aneh jika bisa bermimpi buruk di siang panas seperti ini.

Dilihatnya benda yang dilemparkannya tadi. Sebuah jepitan jemuran? Mengapa benda yang tidak lazim itu bisa berada di rumah pohon dan bisa bertengger manis di hidungnya?

Oke, Naruto ingat. Ia yang membawa jepitan itu ke rumah pohon, dan dipergunakan untuk menjepit bungkus snack yang Ia buka tidak pada tempatnya. Lalu siapa yang menjepitkan benda itu ke hidungnya?

Sebuah sosok terlintas di benaknya. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan 'setan pink' sahabat terbaiknya sejak kecil, Haruno Sakura.

Pemuda itu mendengus, Ia berdiri atas berlari kearah pintu kecil rumah pohon itu, matanya menangkap sesosok gadis pink yang tengah memungut bola basket miliknya sambil cekikikan sendiri.

"SAKURAAA! AWAS KAU, YAAA!"

Naruto meneriaki Sakura dengan keras. Sang pemilik nama hanya menoleh sambil mendelik, dengan segera Ia melemparkan bola yang tadi tengah di pungutnya dan mengambil langkah seribu masih dengan tawa yang cekikikan.

Naruto pun segera memanjat turun dan mengejar Sakura yang berlari mengelilingi rumah pohon sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil!

Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa sambil berlari.

"Sudah Naruto. Sudah. Aku lelah." Sakura berhenti berlari, napasnya terengah. Ia mengilangkan jarinya membentuk 'V'. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di tanah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan baju berwarna merah tua bercampur hitam yang tengah di kenakannya dengan kedua kaki yang diluruskan.

Naruto pun sama, Ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis bermata emarld itu, "Sakuraa…" panggil Naruto lemas.

Sakura menoleh, "hm?"

"Ano…."

KRUUKK~

Suara aneh terdengar diantara mereka. Hening. Sakura menatap tajam Naruto yang tengah menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe…"

Sakura yang tahu arti sengiran itu, berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri, setelah sebelumnya Ia sempat menyuntrung kepala blonde itu satu kali. "Ayo, ikut makan siang ke rumahku saja, Naruto."

Naruto menepukkan kedua tangannya senang, dan merangkulkan tangan kanannya ke pundak Sakura, "yeah.~ Terima kasih ya, Sakura."

Sakura hanya menggeleng saja, "iya. Iya, sama-sama. Hei, Naruto, bawa bola basketnya sekalian, ya?"

Naruto pun berbalik, dan mengambil bola basket berwarna kehijau-hijauan itu dan memantulkan ke tanah dengan setengah berlari menyusul gadis yang sudah berjalan duluan di depannya.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Ayo, Naruto. Jangan malu-malu. Makan saja yang banyak, ya.''

Wanita paruh baya berambut senada dengan Sakura, tersenyum manis. Ia menyajikan beberapa menu makan siang di atas meja makan. Wanita itu adalah Ibunya Sakura. Kini Sakura, ibunya serta Naruto sedang menyantap makan siang buatan ibu Sakura di rumahnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Terima kasihnya, bibi. Makanannya enak," puji Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Wanita tersenyum, kini Ia memandang putri tunggalnya yang juga makan dengan lahap, "Sakura, seharian ini kalian kemana saja?" tanyanya.

"Kami hanya bermain basket di rumah pohon saja, bu. Kan hari ini hari terakhir liburan musim panas, jadi kami ingin bersantai seharian saja, bu. Lagipula hari kan sedang panas-panasnya," jelas Sakura.

"Rumah pohon? Perasaan, hampir seluruh liburan kalian habiskan di rumah pohon saja. Ibu kira kalian main ke tempat lain."

Kedua remaja itu terkekeh, "bibi, itukan tempat favorit kami. Di tambah lagi, kami baru menemukan sebuah danau kecil di dekat sana, pemandangannya bagus, bi." Naruto mempromosikan hasil temuannya beberapa minggu lalu.

''Hey, kau sudah seperti salesman saja, Naruto. Belajar dimana?" ejek Sakura.

"Dari TV," jawab Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Kedua wanita wanita itu terkekeh, Naruto memang pandai mencairkan suasana. Hampir semua orang bisa tertawa dibuatnya.

Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat Sakura sejak kecil, sama-sama anak tunggal di keluarga mereka. Mereka sudah bersama sejak umur empat tahun, sejak Naruto dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke desa Konoha.

Mereka tinggal di desa kecil dekat pegunungan dimana alam masih hijau. Bahkan tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka, terdapat sebuah hutan dan danau kecil yang indah dan berair jernih. Ya, di hutan itulah tempat rumah pohon mereka dibangun.

"Naruto, kedua orang tuamu sedang ke luar kota, ya?" tanya ibu Sakura.

Blonde itu mengangguk, "iya. Besok sore mereka baru pulang. Lho? Kok bibi bisa tahu? Apa ayah dan ibu ada berpamitan dengan bibi?"

Kini ganti wanita itu yang mengangguk, "bahkan mereka menitipkanmu pada bibi, loh."

"Hahaha… Seperti anak kacil saja," tawa Sakura, meledek.

"Astaga, apa ayah dan bu kira aku anak umur lima tahun. Akukan hampir tujuh belas tahun-" Ucap Naruto sedikit malu. "-dan terima kasih atas bantuannya, bibi, Sakura." Naruto merundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

Melihat tingkah sahabatnya kali ini, tawa Sakura meledak bahkan lebih keras, hingga Ia hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri, sedangkan ibunya hanya merespon dengan senyuman saja. Ada-ada saja Naruto itu, seperti baru kenal saja dengan keluarga Sakura, padahalkan mereka sudah akrab sejak sangat lama.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Rumah pohon yang terletak di pinggir hutan itu memang adalah tempat favorit Sakura dan Naruto sejak kecil. Rumah pohon itu dibangun oleh almarhum ayah Sakura saat Sakura dan Naruto masih berusia tujuh tahun, dan sekarang usia mereka berdua sudah hampir menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun, tapi rumah ini keadaanya masih sangat terawat, sebab kedua remaja itu rela meluangkan waktu mereka guna merawat rumah itu.

Tempat itu seperti rumah kedua bagi mereka-sedangkan sekolah adalah rumah ketiga. Saat mereka sedang bersedih, bertengkar, senang, di sinilah tempat tujuan mereka. Mungkin hanya terlihat seperti rumah kayu biasa, tapi bagi Sakura, itulah adalah peninggalan ayahnya yang berharga.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Matahari masih belum terlalu menampakkan sinarnya, langit masih berwarna kelabu, menandakan hari masih terlalu pagi.

Di sebuah rumah bergaya sederhana, seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu, keluar menuju teras dan duduk di sebuah kursi kayu seraya menenteng sepasang sepatu dan tas selempang berwarna hitam bercampur warna biru malam.

"Sakura, pagii," suara seruan seorang pemuda dari rumah di sebelah rumah Sakura terdengar. Naruto rupanya.

Sakura yang sedang sibuk menyimpul tali sepatunya menoleh, "Naruto? Pagi, tumben sekali kau bangun pagi. Padahal tidak ada yang membangunkanmu?" Sakura sedikit heran.

Keheranan Sakura itu beralasan, biasanya pemuda beriris sapphire itu sulit sekali bagun pagi. Tidak heran jika setiap pagi suara ibu Naruto-Kushina terdengar hingga ke rumah Sakura. Apa lagi jarak rumah mereka hanya beberapa meter saja.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bangun pagi, ibuku terus saja menelponku sejak jam lima pagi! Menyuruhku bangun, mandi, dan lain-lainnya," tutur Naruto.

Mulut Sakura membulat membentuk huruf 'O'.

Naruto yang sudah nampak agak rapi-baju seragam tidak dimasukkan, dasi yang di pasang asal dan rambut agak berantakan, menghampiri Sakura dengan menuntun sepeda miliknya.

Sakura yang sudah siap, berpamitan kepada ibunya yang berada di dalam rumah dengan berteriak agar keras, kemudian Ia setengah berlari ke samping rumahnya dan mengambil sepeda miliknya.

Sakura dan Naruto memang menggunakan sepeda sebagai alat transportasi mereka, selain santai, murah dan sehat. Alasan lainnya agar bisa sambil menikmati perjalanan menuju sekolah yang melewati bukit kecil yang indah.

"Naruto, bagaimana kita balapan sampai sekolah? Yang kalah harus mentraktir es serut di depan sekolah, bagaimana?" tantang Sakura.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, Ia melirik kearah saku seragamnya. "boleh juga. Lagipula kan lumayan aku bisa menghemat uang sakuku," jawab Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

Sakura tertawa, "hahaha… Memang kau bisa mengalahkanku? Coba saja!''

''Baiklah. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Mulai!''

Setelah aba-aba 'mulai' terdengar, kedua remaja itu saling adu cepat dalam mengayuh sepeda mereka masing-masing, saling susul satu sama lain. Benar-benar persaingan yang sengit.

Karena saking asyiknya bersaing, mereka tidak sadar bahwa di belakang mereka sebuah mobil jeep sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

TEET TEET TEET TEET…

Suara klakson berkali-kali di bunyikan, mobil itu semakin dekat saja dengan Sakura dan Naruto.

Mereka berdua kaget melihat jarak mobil yang sedekat itu dengan mereka, sebisa mungkin mereka menghindar agar mobil itu tidak menyerempet mereka.

TEEEEETTTTTTTTTT….

BRAKK!

"Sakura!"

"Makanya kalau bersepeda itu hati-hati!"

"Hey, seharusnya kau yang berhati-hati! Mentang-mentang menggunakan mobil! Seenaknya!"

"Sudahlah kak, lebih baik kita meneruskan perjalanan kita saja."

"Ta-tapi. Gadis itu."

"Sudahlah."

BRUUUMMM…

''HEI, KALIAN BERDUA MAU KEMANA? AYO CEPAT MINTA MAAF!"

Mobil itu kembali melaju, mengabaikan teriakan Sakura yang terjatuh dari sepedanya. Dengan sigap Naruto yang juga hampir terjatuh, membantu Sakura berdiri.

''Kau tak apa-apa?''

Sakura mengangguk, Ia membersihkan baju seragamnya yang sedikit kotor, ''aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita berangkat. Nanti kita bisa terlambat.'' Ajak Sakura.

Sebenarnya, tidak seluruhnya baik, lulut dan sikunya sedikit berdarah. Tapi, bukan Sakura namanya jika luka begitu saja sudah cengeng, Sakura itu adalah gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Itu menurut Naruto dan ibunya.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Akhirnya mereka berdua tepat sampai di depan gerbang depan sekolah SMA KONOHA 02, semenit sebelum bel berbunyi, bergegas mereka berlari menuju kelas mereka yang kebetulan sama.

"Pagi semuanyaaa," Sakura dan Naruto berseru saat memasuki kelas mereka. Semua yang berada di sana, sontak membalas sambutan 'Duo Meriah' itu dengan kompak, "pagii!"

"Ayo, Sakura, Naruto duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing!" tiba-tiba suara wanita dari arah belakang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Ehehe, bu Kurenai. Pagi, bu."

''Ya, pagi. Cepat duduk!'' titah wanita berambut hitam panjang yang merupakan wali kelas Sakura dan Naruto itu.

Keduanya segera berjalan kearah tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Tempat duduk Sakura berada di barisan kedua dari depan dan ketiga dari kanan, sedangkan Naruto di barisan keempat dari depan dan kedua dari kiri.

Naruto sempat-sempatnya saja melakukan tos dengan teman sebelahnya, Kiba. Padahal wali kelas mereka yang terkenal cukup galak sudah berada di depan kelas dengan tangan membawa sebuah penghapus papan tulis yang siap dilemparkan kepada siapa pun dari murid-muridnya yang tidak memperhatikannya.

"Pagi, anak-anak."

"Pagi, bu…"

"Baiklah anak-anak, mungkin untuk hari pertama setelah liburan musim panas ini, kita tidak belajar terlalu aktif. Tapi, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, ibu akan mengenalkan seorang murid baru kepada kalian."

Mendengar ada murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas mereka, suasana menjadi gaduh seketika. Semua sibuk menebak siapa murid baru itu. Perempuan apa laki-laki? Bagaimana rupanya? Tampan atau kutu buku?

Kurenai berjalan kearah pintu dan menyuruh masuk seseorang. Murid baru itu melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di samping Kurenai. Kelas yang awalnya gaduh menjadi hening seketika.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, dan Ia menoleh kerah Naruto. Naruto yang balas menatapnya, tampaknya agak kaget mengangguk, ''dia kan?''

**TBC…**

How? Keep or delete?

Review, please…. m(_'_)m


End file.
